Sango’s greatest fear and Miroku worst nightmare
by scar1
Summary: chapter 10 up The worst thing immaginable for Miroku comes true only because of Sango's greatest fear and some lack of comunication. this fic is rated for adult situations and adult content and future lemon scenes
1. Bad Habits

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Sango's greatest fear and Miroku worst nightmare  
  
It is just like any other day the perverted "Lord Monk" (as Sango refers to Miroku) is his usual self, a very hands-on type of person. This action always results in a bump over the head from the violated Sango.   
  
It was getting late and as always Miroku came upon a home that supposedly had an ominous cloud dwindling over the unsuspecting family. As always Miroku would place sutras around the home, and in return the family would give shelter and food to the monk and his friends. The young woman of the household would be asked by Miroku to bear his children. It is always the same; he asked every girl the same thing, or at least almost every girl.   
  
Sango just watched Miroku as usual make a complete fool of himself, asking the unsuspecting girls to bear his children. But this was the last straw, at least for Sango it was. She could not understand what was wrong with her.   
  
A countless number of nights she would lay awake and wonder what she had done, what made her so different. She came up with the conclusion 'he must not like me,' but her subconscious retorted 'however he gropes me as often as possible.' No mater the excuses she made for him her mind still left her wondering. She wondered why, 'why on earth has he never asked me to bear his children.' She hated not knowing and this left her distraught.  
  
That night she went to use the bathroom, and while in there she removed a razor blade from her pocket placed against her wrist and slid the blade till she saw the crimson red blood flow through the slender opening in her skin. She did this right next to the mass of scars from the previous times she had done the same. And a stream of tears fell from her eyes not because of the pain, but because she knew that she was utterly alone she had lost her family and everyone she has ever loved. She was alone and it would remain so until the end of time. But what no one ever knew was that is Sango's greatest fear, and one that has already come true. She couldn't take it, and for that reason alone she cut her wrist.  
  
No one ever knew what she had done to herself; her outfit that she wore every day covered that spot. But what Sango never knew was that her friends were worried about her. They had realized a change in her; they realized that she was not as happy and as talkative as she used to be. And her friends started to worry about her.  
  
That morning they all left the home of the hospitable people. They all continued their search for more shards of the Shikon No Tama it was about lunchtime and Inu Yasha was getting hungry so Kagome decided to make some Ramen. Sango had wondered away from camp into the forest without them noticing, but Miroku noticed and he followed after her. All that morning Miroku wanted to have a serious conversation with Sango, and now was his chance. "Sango, is anything bothering you?" inquired the worried friend.  
  
"No" was his simple answer.  
  
Miroku knew that she was lying and he was genuinely worried about her so he attempted again to get her to open up. "Sango, you're my friend and I've been worried about you. It seems like something is bothering you, but you don't seem to talk to anybody about your problems and I don't want them to eat away at you from the inside."  
  
"What do you know of my problems? They are mine to deal with in whichever way I choose."  
  
"So, you chose to just avoid your problems and not face them."  
  
"Just because I don't tell you my problems does not mean that I am not dealing with them," Replied Sango getting a little annoyed.  
  
"I am sorry Sango, I did not mean to bother you," Miroku said in the most sincere way. As he slowly left her and turned away. Not wanting to continue the conversation any longer knowing it would only lead to an argument. Besides he didn't want to force Sango to talk about something she so obviously didn't want to talk about.  
  
Not long after did Sango go to take a relaxing bath in the hot springs. She figured it would relieve some stress and calm her down a bit. But little did she know the perverted monk was not far away. He was only going to tell her that the Ramen was ready; this time he had no intention of being a peeping tom.   
  
But Miroku couldn't help being, well, Miroku he just couldn't resist. He decided to move in closer to get a better look. He laid his staff on the ground and watched her from a side view standing in knee-deep water. She bent down to cup the water in her hand. Miroku watched her graceful form transform as she did the slightest of movement. Sango took the cupped water and slowly rubbed her hand down her arm. He watched the water roll off her arms and create tiny ripples that spread to large rings and slowly dissipate in the water. He took in all the curves of her body etching them in his brain so as never to forget. He watched her so intently not even a wrinkle of her skin went unnoticed. Then she gracefully bent at the waste again to cup some water for the other arm. However in doing so Miroku caught a glimpse of something that distracted him. He noticed that at her wrist was located a number of scars one was even still a fresh cut. Each and every one was perfectly straight, and they all were massed together. He wondered why he never noticed before. He was mesmerized he could not seem to pull his eyes away from the scars. He wondered what demon could have done this to her. Miroku became conscious of the fact that the scars were not made by a demon or during a battle. But they were made on purpose. He couldn't understand why. Not caring any more about watching Sango he picked up his staff and left and returned to camp.  
  
When he returned Kagome offered Miroku a bowl of Ramen, but Miroku was in too deep of a thought to even notice. "Miroku," Kagome repeated with a little more oomph to it to get his attention when she finally did get his attention she asked again "would you like a bowl of Ramen?"  
  
Miroku's only answer was "No thanks I'm not hungry, but thank you for offering"  
  
Sango's stomach began to rumble so she ended her bath got dressed and returned to camp just a little late for lunch. When she arrived Miroku came out of his trance and his eyes fallowed everywhere that Sango went. But when she sat down Miroku got up and left. Sango though that Miroku left because he was upset about the conversation that they had, had earlier that day. She hadn't even realized that he was watching her bath, she was to busy trying to relax. Miroku on the other hand left because he had to think about what he saw. He had to figure it out before he could face her again something wasn't right and he had to figure it out. After a long walk traveling through the woods, thinking as hard as he could for some explanation as to why the scars where there. He thought 'they could be there because they were a product of a previous battle but he shot that idea down. They couldn't be they were first of all too neat second of all some are still new and she hasn't recently gotten injured in a battle.' He thought some more and came up to another conclusion that he hoped was not the true one. He concluded that she had done this to herself. He hoped and wished this was not the case, but he was unable to find even a shred of hope that would dispel this evil thought. "Then it must be true," he sadly said out loud not wanting to believe it but had no other explanation. But what he didn't understand was why, and he had to find out, and soon.  
  
Hi this is my first fanfic ever so let me know what u think ok. 


	2. Uneasiness And Fallen Tears

Disclaimer: yet still try as I might I do not own Inu Yasha and the other characters that appear in my story  
  
Uneasiness And Fallen Tears  
  
Sango didn't know what to do; she thought she should apologize for her harshness earlier that day. But in a way she felt that she shouldn't have to apologize for not telling Miroku everything. 'Some things are just personal and should stay personal,' thought Sango. She hurried up and finished her Ramen and quickly dashed off to find Miroku.  
  
"Lord Monk..." Sango said, with her voice trailing off at the end. Miroku stopped walking but did not turn around to acknowledge her presence. She continued anyway hoping that he was listening. "... I'm sorry..." She waited for a reply from Miroku but none came so she continued on. "...I should not have been so rude to you, you were just being a concerned friend." Again Sango received no reply, so she moved in closer to Miroku, within groping distance. He moved for the first time since she had called his name. His hands moved, but not to grope her, but grab her wrists. He backed her up to a tree. She was trapped. She started to worry Miroku has never acted this way before, he did not seem him self.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" were the first words he spoke to her. His voice was harsh and his words were curt.   
  
That simple sentence sent shivers down Sango's spine, but she maintained her self-assurance, and replied in the most innocent way, "Tell you what?"   
  
Her reply only seemed to anger the already distraught Miroku. He ripped the sleeve of her outfit right by all the cuts and scars. He moved her wrist right in front of her face so that she was staring straight at it "...Bout this" his words were just below a holler. He waited patiently for her answer. But all she did was collapse to the ground falling way from his grasp, shaking from tears that she was trying to hold back, but was failing miserably at.   
  
Through sobs she managed to whisper, "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way."  
  
"What wasn't supposed to turn out what way?" he questioned in a more sympathetic voice. He has never seen Sango cry before.  
  
"My life..." Sango said trailing off and into a bunch of more sobs. Miroku knelt down into a squatting position off towards the side of Sango, laying his staff on the ground. He ran his hands down her hair his fingers were entwined in her hair. She leaned in to Miroku for comfort; this caused Miroku to lose his footing and fall backwards taking Sango with him. Now sitting with his legs bent one on either side of Sango, Sango was leaning against him her head buried in his shoulder and she just stayed there and cried. Miroku wrapped one arm around her lower back and the other was busy rubbing the top of her back. Neither one of them wanted to leave the others company. But they both knew they would have to, but if time could just sand still, now was the time that both were willing and wanting it to.   
  
Sango was the one to pull away first. They both looked into each other's eyes each noticing a little disappointment in the others.  
  
Miroku still didn't know why she had cut herself. He was tempted then and there to ask her 'why?' but he felt it best to leave it at that. He got up and held out his hand for Sango to take it. She did and he helped her up, he took a step towards her and raised his hand to her face and rubbed the tears away that had fallen only moments ago. Then they both returned to camp to the waiting Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think 


	3. Why

Disclaimer: yet still try as I might I do not own Inu Yasha and the other characters that appear in my story. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Why  
  
That night they all wound up camping outside, they were to far away from any form of civilization to find a home to stay at. Kagome slept in her sleeping bag close to the fire that they had started in order to keep warm. Shippo was curled up next to Kagome in the sleeping bag. Inu Yasha was up in a tree not to far away from Kagome and was silently dosing off into a dreamless sleep. Sango lay on the opposite side of the fire from Kagome staring into the flames. While Miroku sat propped up against a near by tree his mind drifting off while he looked at the stars.  
  
Miroku thought everyone was asleep. He shifted in his spot to become a little more comfortable. Sango heard this and turned from thee fire to see where the noise was coming from, to find Miroku sitting by a tree not far away. "I'm sorry to wake you, Sango." Miroku's voice was hardly above a whisper; nevertheless Sango was able to hear it.  
  
"You did not wake me, Lord Monk, I hadn't fallen of to sleep yet. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Thinking"  
  
"Bout what?" inquired the curious Sango.  
  
"You," he said softly. Sango was flabbergasted her jaw dropped opened and she was at a loss for words. Miroku sensed that, so he continued on. "Why did you cut your wrist?"  
  
A moment of silence passed and as Sango composed herself, she got up and walked over towards Miroku. She sat down so close to Miroku that if she was any closer she would be on top of his lap. Sango looked down as she answered. Miroku just stared at her and nothing would be able to pull his gaze off of Sango. "I was lonely," was her long awaited answer. And with that Miroku put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer (if at all possible).  
  
"You shouldn't be lonely, because I will always be there for you as will Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippo. We are your friends and you'll never be lonely as long as you have us." Miroku said as a way to comfort her. He didn't want her to cry again, he couldn't bear it, and it made him want to change the world just so she would not be hurt.   
  
"I know that, but I wasn't lonely for my friends, I missed my family. I miss everyone who loves me. Kohaku is still here but because of Naraku he dose not even remember me. They're gone, every one of them." Still looking down at the ground a single tear rolled down her cheek. When Miroku saw this he only held her tighter and rubbed her arm for comfort. He wanted to tell her then that he loved her. But he felt it best that they stay friends at least until Naraku was defeated and the hole in his hand was gone. That way he would know that they could be together forever, and that she wouldn't have to lose anybody else that loved her again.  
  
Let me know what you think. I know, I know its short; I tried to make it longer it didn't work. 


	4. A Sight Not To See

Disclaimer: yet still try as I might I do not own Inu Yasha and the other characters that appear in my story, but I wish I did (any offers?).  
  
A Sight Not To See  
  
After Sango's chat with Miroku last night Sango seemed to be more upbeat and happy. The day seemed to pass by so quickly for everyone. It was starting to get dark, and Miroku found a lovely home to scam this time.   
  
Sango felt a little troubled even with all the sutras surrounding the lovely home. Everything was going so well she felt that something was bound to go wrong. She needed to talk to someone, but whom? Kagome was already asleep as well was Shippou. Inu Yasha was still wake, but talking to a wall would be more helpful. So Sango decided to go find Miroku. She searched everywhere but Miroku was nowhere in sight. She was going to quit searching and go to bed when out of the corner of her eye she saw Miroku go into a room that she hadn't noticed before. She would have called out if it wasn't so late and everyone wasn't sleeping. So instead she decided to go over there and talk to him. The door to the room was slightly ajar so Sango opened it up a little more being extremely quiet incase if Miroku had fallen off to sleep already. But that was not the case. Sango gasped in surprise at what she saw. Miroku was lying on the floor propped up on his elbows, with the daughter of the owner sitting on top of him, starting to remove her outer clothing.  
  
Sango couldn't take to see any more, she composed herself and walked quietly away. Tears were beginning to stream down her face as she thought about Miroku, her Miroku, doing it with someone he hardly knew. And just when she was starting to believe he has changed and matured a little, he proves to her that he is still the same old Miroku.  
  
She went into the bathroom looked in the mirror and started talking to herself. "I guess he finally found someone to bear his children," she paused a moment to let the overwhelming tears flow. "He could have had me, he could have had me..." she drifted of. Taking a deep breath and stated, "I guess I wasn't good enough to bear his kids." She let out a sigh of anguish and continued, "He never wanted me, I was just kidding myself. All those times he groped me, I was just nothing but a person for him to feel up" anger overwhelmed her and she pulled out the small dagger she had used so many other times before. She made a deep gash at her wrist. "He never wanted me, he never wanted me, he never wanted..." she kept repeating through sobs until she drifted of into a state of unconsciousness (from the loss of blood).  
  
Shortly after Miroku returned from the room to have some much needed sleep. To his dismay when he returned to the room Sango was not in there. He started to worry. Then he realized that the last time he saw her was when they had first arrived at the house. And that was over six hours ago. At first he was busy putting up sutras, then he ate dinner alone because everyone else had already eaten, after that he searched for Sango a long time and finally he had a chance to meat the daughter of the house. During that time six hours had flown by. And Miroku was worried about Sango, especially in her recently depressed state.   
  
Miroku dashed around the house looking for Sango. First searching outside then he started to search every room. He came upon the bathroom and when he open the door he saw Sango sprawled across the floor. A pool of her crimson colored blood surrounded her. He was frozen he paled a little at the horrible scene in front of him.  
  
Miroku dashed over to her held her in his arms feeling her slipping away. He called out "Inu Yasha, hurry bring Kagome, quick." Knowing the half demon would hear him even in sleep it was his only chance to save the one he loved.   
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched has he heard his name. The smell of blood, Sango's blood, filled the air. He could hear the worry in Miroku's voice, combined with the blood of one of his friends caused Inu Yasha to worry. He heard the rest of the message and hurried and did what was asked of him. "Kagome, hurry wake up," Inu Yasha said as he shook Kagome Vigorously. "Kagome! Hurry and bring that First Aid thingy."   
  
At that Kagome popped up out of he sleeping bag. She dashed over towards her yellow bag and started flinging things out of it till she found the First Aid Box. "Got it," Kagome said. And the second those words were out of her mouth Inu Yasha had her on his back and was dashing to where the smell of blood was greatest. They arrived at the bathroom in no time at all.   
  
Kagome froze at the sight of her friend half dead on the floor.  
  
Miroku snatched the box at of Kagome's hands. At that Kagome returned to reality and darted to Miroku's side. "What can I help with?"  
  
"Help me bandage her arm," Miroku said as he was sifting through the box to look for gauze and bandages. They found the stuff needed to stop the blood flow. As Miroku wrapped the arm Kagome helped to bandage by holding the lose end so that way the gauze was wrapped tightly.  
  
After that Miroku carried Sango back to the room so that she could rest until she regained consciousness. He lay at her side holding her hand, hoping that his precious Sango would recover soon.   
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha just looked at each other as if to say 'what happened' but neither spoke a word.   
  
Miroku tried his hardest to stay awake, but the weight of his eyelids where just too much for the fatigued monk to handle. He drifted of in to a state of dreams. In the morning he bolted up out of bed from the worst nightmare he had ever had only to look beside him and realize that it was not a dream at all.  
  
Please review 


	5. True Feelings Revealed

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha and the characters that appear in my story.  
  
True Feelings Revealed  
  
The family was kind enough to let them all stay till Sango awoke from her state of unconsciousness.   
  
It has almost been three days and Miroku has not left Sango's side. Kagome was starting to worry, "Inu Yasha, I'm worried about Miroku. He hasn't slept since that first night. Now he won't leave her side not even to get some food. He hasn't slept or eaten in three days. Talk to him Inu Yasha."  
  
"Me why do I have to talk to him?"  
  
"Because, Inu Yasha, you're a guy you can talk guy things with him. And he'll listen to you, you're his friend."  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome shoved Inu Yasha into the room that Miroku was in so that they both could talk.  
  
"Hey Miroku, is there anything you want to talk about?" asked Inu Yasha  
  
"No, not really" and with that Inu Yasha started to turn to the door. When he did, he saw Kagome standing there her arms crossed over her chest with a look directed straight at him that warned him if he didn't do as told there would be 'sits' to be heard. Inu Yasha thought it best to stay in the room and talk with Miroku, it was better than leaving and having to face Kagome.  
  
"Would you like some food, you should eat," Suggested Inu Yasha  
  
"No thank you." Miroku replied never taking his eyes off of Sango. Not even once since he had woken up that morning. Just than Sango's eyes began to flutter and slowly they started to open. Miroku saw this and moved in closer "Sango" he brought his hand up to her face and started to rub her cheek. Her eyes were fully open now but everything was all blurry. Objects started to come into focus then she saw Miroku next to her holding her hand and rubbing the side of her face with his other hand.  
  
"What happened?" inquired Sango groggily. No one said a word. But it all slowly came back to her, Miroku that girl the dagger, all of it. She ripped her hand out of Miroku's and turned away.  
  
Kagome came rushing in when she saw Sango waking up "Sango, your ok, I was so worried about you," she said as she ran over to her friend to give her a great big hug.  
  
While in the embrace of a loving friend Sango whispered into Kagome's ear, "Can I talk to you alone?"  
  
  
  
After Kagome released her from her embrace Kagome asked, "Could everyone give me and Sango a chance to talk alone please?"   
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. Miroku didn't want to leave her side ever again but he knew that Sango needed this so he complied. They headed towards the kitchen where Shippou was and they all sat down and had some breakfast, waiting for the two girls to finish talking.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Sango?" Kagome asked as Sango slowly sat herself up.  
  
"You know I like that stupid monk right?" Kagome shook her head yes. "Well, the other night I was looking for him because I wanted to talk to him. We've been doing talking a lot lately, and he hasn't even tried to grope me and we were 'really' close too. Close like I could feel the heat of his body close. We were becoming really close and I was starting to think that maybe we could be something more then friend you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I was looking for him and I found him, but he wasn't alone. He had the owners daughter straddling him as he laid on the floor." Kagome gasped, "I was so upset I went into the bathroom and cut my wrist"  
  
"You did that to yourself?" Kagome was stunned; she had always thought that Sango dealt with problems really well. But she realized how hard it was to see some one you love with someone else. She remembered the time stuck to the tree watching Inu Yasha and Kikyo kissing. Knowing how much that hurt, remembering all she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and just die. She understood why Sango did what she did and she sympathized with her.  
  
"Yeah" Sango replied ashamed of her actions. No longer able to look at Kagome in the eye, she spoke to the floor instead. "You know how he asks everybody to bear his children?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know he never asked me?" Kagome shook her head no, not that Sango saw Kagome's actions, her gaze was fixed on a spot on the floor. "I guess he thought that slut was fit to be a better mother than me. So while I was laying in her half dead he was probably out there with her making sure he finished the job."  
  
"Actually he never left your side." Kagome sadly corrected.  
  
"Now, why would he do a thing like that? Just when you think you got a guy figured out then he goes and does something like this, which goes against who he is. I will never understand men, let alone monks."  
  
"Monks go figure," they both laughed together. After a few moments of laughter Kagome asked, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Famished, but I don't think I could look at him."  
  
"Then don't, just look everywhere else. Not looking at him should give him some hint that you are mad at him. By the way does he know you saw him making out?  
  
"No I don't think so, when I saw them she was starting to undress, but I didn't stay there long I didn't want to see any more. I couldn't bear it"  
  
"Oh, okay I understand now. Now lets get some food before you pass out again." Kagome emphasized the again in a humorous way and they both laughed.  
  
Kagome and Sango made their way into the kitchen. "Sango, are you okay?" posed the worried monk. Sango just sat down and ate off the plate that she was given. She ignored the fact that the monk even existed.   
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked more worriedly. He couldn't take it he loved her too much to be ignored by her. If he stayed he would continue to be ignored, so he decided to leave.   
  
Later that afternoon they all decided to leave and continue on their journey to find more of the jewel shards. "Thank you sir for letting us stay at your lovely home till I woke up it was very kind of you not many people would have been as hospitable as you were. Thank you again for all you have done for us."  
  
"It was no problem, have a safe journey, and I wish you all well." He said to them all as they were leaving.  
  
After a while of waking Miroku noticed that Sango was not even acknowledging his presence. "Sango are you mad at me?" no answer came   
  
Noticing the tension Kagome interrupted "Inu Yasha, its getting late don't you think we should be setting up camp soon. Maybe now."  
  
Inu Yasha took the hint Kagome dropped "Sure, fine, whatever."   
  
They all started to set up in order to turn in; but Sango slithered away. Miroku noticed and thought to himself 'I'm not going to let her leave me, not now, not ever again, and especially not at night. It is too dangerous.' And with that he hurried of after her.  
  
They were to far away from camp for even Inu Yasha to her with his demon senses. "Sango if you were lonely you should have come to me."  
  
"I wasn't lonely but I was looking for you. However you were preoccupied with the owners daughter."  
  
"Huh? Sango what are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw you." She blurted out "I guess you finally found someone to bear your children."  
  
"Sango, I'm not quite sure what your talk-" he was cut off   
  
"Don't you dare tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, I saw you with her she was all over you in that hidden room."  
  
Miroku was going to make a joke about her being jealous, but he decided not to when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He thought it best to explain, now that he knew what she was talking about. "Sango, I know what it seemed like, but it was not that at all. "  
  
"Then explain monk, please do make this more clear for me." Each and every word in that sentence was drenched with disdain.  
  
Disregarding the sarcasm in her last sentence he continued, "I heard from the outside someone call my name from within. When I went inside the room I didn't see anyone. Then out of nowhere this girl pounces me knocking me to the floor. I tried to get up but she was sitting on top of me. I suppose that is when you saw us; because she started to come on to me..." 'I am not going to tell her about the owners daughter starting to undress her self that would only make things more hard to explain,' Miroku thought silently to himself. "But a second later I was out from underneath her. I asked her about her forwardness and she said that she was lonely and just needed some one. I told her that if this had happened a month ago I probably would have taken her up on her proposition." Thinking to himself the reason why he didn't want to sleep with her was because he would have preferred to be with Sango instead.  
  
"And what was so different from a month ago?"  
  
Wanting to say 'I wasn't so close to you then' but unable to form the words. Instead he answered, "I just didn't like her and that was my excuse, I guess that is why I never asked her to bear my children."  
  
"You never asked me to bear your children, does that mean that you don't like me?" Her statement startled Miroku, he gazed into her eyes searching but he only found hurt within them.   
  
"Sango did you slit your wrist this time because you thought that I was sleeping with the owners daughter?"  
  
Sango noticed the way he avoided answering her question and thought to herself 'well two can play at that game.' "Lord Monk, do you honestly think that you hold that much influence over my feelings, that if you were to sleep with someone that I would consider suicide?"  
  
"So then why did you slit your wrist?"  
  
"What does it matter to you? You obviously dislike me. What am I, some charity case to you, that you felt you should talk to me and be all-sincere when you found out that I cut my wrist?"  
  
"I never said I dislike you. And as for talking with you I don't fell as I should have to explain my actions."  
  
"Well do you or don't you?"  
  
"Do I or don't I what?"  
  
"Like me" said the exasperated Sango  
  
"Sango, I thought it was obvious."   
  
Sango waited for him to continue but he did not. "Again, you did it again"  
  
"Did what again?" not understanding where Sango was coming from.  
  
"Avoided answering my question; before you never answered me, and again now you never said whether you liked me or not. No you're right it is obvious, you hate me. You never wanted me. I was just a plaything for you to grope on our journey. What is it am I not good enough for you?"  
  
"Sango..." he trailed off. "...Is this truly what you think of me?"  
  
"Well, how else can I make sense of what you do? When I couldn't sleep I would cry myself to sleep thinking that I would always be alone..." she hesitated a little before she let out the rest of her sentence but not caring anymore she decided to continue anyway, "...thinking I could never have you. That you never wanted me." Miroku moved in to hold Sango close, but Sango moved away from him and his embrace. For the first time since she met him she used his true name, "Miroku no. I couldn't take it that night when I saw you with her. And now, now that I know how you feel... I don't want your sympathy."   
  
Tears started to stream down from her eyes down her cheeks and landing in the grass beneath their feet. He wanted to hold her so bad but knew that if he did that that would only push her away from him. So he did the only thing he could and he watched her turn and run away from him.  
  
Sango watched his face as she turned streams of tears running down her face. She started to run away not wanting him to hear as she screamed out in anguish realizing her love was one that was and always will be unrequited.  
  
Please Review! 


	6. Lost and Alone

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha and the characters that appear in my story, which was made for the entertainment of my readers.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry about the wait, I was revising the other chapters I changed a little, but I was mostly trying to make them longer but I failed miserably at that. So without further delay here is chapter 6.  
  
Lost and Alone  
  
Miroku returned to the campsite regretfully alone. Sango was out there somewhere he wanted to be with her, to be able to explain things better. She was wrong, he didn't hate her, and he wanted to correct her and tell her that he was madly in love with her. But he knew that she needed her time. 'She'll be back by morning' he thought to himself, staring up at the stars and falling into a light sleep.  
  
Miroku awoke early, to only look around the camp and find that the only person that he wanted to see was not there. Dashing over to Inu Yasha and shaking him vigorously Miroku blurted out in a worried concerned tone, "Inu Yasha, we have to go look for Sango. She hasn't come back since last night."  
  
"She's a demon exterminator, she can handle herself." Inu Yasha said groggily as he fell back to sleep.  
  
'It's not the demons I'm worried about,' was Miroku's unspoken response.  
  
Sango awoke, only to look around her and find that she was next to a hot spring. She didn't remember where she was. She was so upset last night that she just ran through the forest until her feet were sore and she found a safe place to sleep. It just so happened that there was a hot spring around and she bathed in it before she fell asleep. Which she remembered she was having problems doing. So again as usual she had cried herself to sleep thinking about how Miroku never have and never will love her and that she will be alone forever.   
  
"I've been crying a lot lately, I must be getting soft." She spoke aloud to herself as she looked around for some clue as to where she was. She found none, "Where the hell am I?" she questioned no one. She looked to see if she could find her footprints to follow back to camp. But she was unable to. Sitting against a rock by the spring she mumbled to herself, "Inu Yasha and the others will find me. I'll just wait right here for them."  
  
Back at camp Miroku was waiting impatiently for everyone to wake up. Kagome woke up first to make some breakfast before Inu Yasha woke up and started to complain. "Lady Kagome," Miroku called to "...Lady Sango has not returned from the other night, I think, that today instead of looking for the shards we should look for Lady Sango."  
  
Kagome just gave him a glare that just said 'one more word and your dead.' "So, I take it Lady Sango told you what happened between the owners daughter and me?"  
  
Kagome gave him an uncertain glance unsure of where he was going with this. But Miroku explained it all to Kagome. "She was so forward, she lured me into the room with cheap tricks pretending to be hurt and when I went inside she pounced on me forcing her self on me."   
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide in concern for the violated Miroku. "Did you tell Sango this?" She decided she was talking to him again.  
  
'I am glad that she is talking to me again' he thought to himself. "Sort of..." he trailed off at the end thinking to himself, 'I didn't want to tell her the truth and sound like a fool and seem that I am easily taken advantage of.' "I think today we should put the shard hunting on hold and look for Lady Sango"  
  
"She hasn't returned, now that's odd..." thinking to herself that it was probably because of Miroku and certain daughter, "...but Miroku it is very important that we find the shard before Naraku does. Inu Yasha will insist we look for the shards first. And besides Sango is very capable of handling herself, she is stronger than most females in this time."  
  
"That's true, but-"  
  
Kagome cut Miroku's sentence short. "Miroku, there are no if, ands, or buts about it, Sango can handle herself. If she wants to go off on her own then we cannot stop her. You should have faith in her and trust her she is our friend." 'She will come back when she is ready to' she thought to herself.  
  
"I know, however..." Miroku paused to look over at an infuriated Kagome and he just gave the most angelic of smiles and continued. "...However I do not feel that Lady Sango is herself lately. I do trust her with my life, but because of recent events I feel that my trust in her is not as strong as it was before"  
  
That day they searched for shards, and by that night Miroku was so worried. Kagome tried to comfort him, "She needs her time to sort things out, she will probably be back by morning." And with that they all turned in to go to sleep.  
  
Sango didn't move far from the hot spring, she knew that when your lost you should stay in one spot so that people who are looking for you could find you. She was always told when she was younger 'if you lost hug a tree' she remembered her fathers exact words. She did leave for a bit to find food but even then she didn't go far.   
  
'Where the hell are they?' she mentally thought. 'It's getting dark' she didn't want to admit it but her mind kept telling her that her so-called friends probably didn't even realize that she was gone. Admitting to that would mean that she had no one, not even a friend in this world. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she lay on the grass trying to fall asleep. Eventually she fell asleep but not before the tears fell and left salty tracks down her cheeks. 


	7. The Return

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha and the characters that appear in my story. A story in which the sole purpose I wrote it was for shear entertainment for Inu Yasha fans.  
  
The Return  
  
Miroku woke up early in the morning he did not sleep well last night all he did was have nightmares of Sango and what kind of trouble she was in. "Lady Kagome, wake up..." he waited for Kagome's eyes to flutter open. "...Lady Sango is not here."  
  
At that Kagome slowly sat up and looked Miroku in the eye. "Miroku..." she began, "Sango was upset and hurt, emotionally, she needs her time to heal. I am just as worried as you are, but I know that she needs her space. I'm telling you and I need you to trust me that she WILL come back when she is ready to. Okay?"  
  
Miroku looked into Kagome's eyes searching for reassurance that Sango was safe, but all he found was big brown eyes, nothing more than just eyes. Not wanting to agree, but knowing further discussion would be futile and would only begin an argument he complied with an, "Okay, I understand."  
  
A little while later seeing it was still to early before cause Inu Yasha and Shippo were still asleep, but now Kagome started to rummage through her pack to make a quick breakfast for them when she stopped before she was able to find what she was looking for and suddenly stood upright. "Lady Kagome, is every thing alright?" Miroku inquired  
  
"Inu Yasha wake up..."Kagome said abruptly, almost cutting Miroku off.  
  
"Feh, what is it?" Inu Yasha was a bit cantankerous as always especially so when it was early in the morning and he was just waking up.   
  
"I sense a jewel shard nearby." Her comment was said in the most eloquent way that gave it an effect that it was a shear fact and common knowledge.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped down from his tree branch, grabbed Kagome and her giant yellow pack, Miroku grabbed Shippo and they were off. They all rushed it had been a while since they had come across any jewel shards and they didn't want to let this one slip away.  
  
"That way," Kagome said, pointing a hand in the correct direction from her position upon Inu Yasha's back.  
  
They arrived in no time what so ever. But at the site before them they all stared in shock. Kagome's jaw dropped, Inu Yasha smelled the salty tears sensed the emotions. Miroku was so thunderstruck that he nearly dropped his staff. Shippo went to hide behind a bush far away from the demon.  
  
There before them was the demon. Kagome noted the location of a shard in his right hand. A right hand in which was raised and in a position to strike its pray. A pray that was kneeling in front of the ferocious demon not scared, not worried just there waiting and most likely hopping to die.  
  
Inu Yasha was first to come out of his stupor. In an attempt to draw attention away from the demon he attempted to attack the demon. Kagome yelled to Inu Yasha "The jewel shards in his right hand Inu Yasha." Taking in the information Inu Yasha knew to avoid all attacks from the right hand of the demon because with the power of the tainted jewel shard the demon could easily kill him.   
  
Inu Yasha not wanting further confrontation with this demon seeing as when the demon used the power of the jewel its giant claws left four deep gashes in the earth right where Inu Yasha and the demon's pray was. A quick glance over his shoulder showed him that she was okay. Miroku had come to her rescue and was now helping her out of harms way. Inu Yasha landed gracefully unsheathing Tetsusaiga, he watched it transform to the giant sword that he knew it truly was. Now knowing the true power of Tetsusaiga and with the knowledge of how to use the powerful attack that could eliminate a thousand demons with one swipe of the mighty sword. He used it, and with one final swoop of the sword the demon was gone leaving nothing but a tainted shard behind.   
  
Inu Yasha picked up the shard and placed it in Kagome's hand where it instantly purified. Kagome put the shard away in a safe place with the other pieces. She looked over towards Miroku and the girl. Kagome only saw the girls back. She was sitting on the floor her legs bent and slightly off to the side. Miroku was squatting in front of her holding her arms tightly looking fervently at her face particularly her eyes. Her face was down cast and her expressions were distant.   
  
"Did the demon hurt you?" Miroku asked. She just shook her head no. "What were you doing then? Why weren't you fighting back, Sango?" his grip on her tighten when he received no answer. He loosened his grip on her when her gaze fell over to where he was holding her and he then realized just how tightly he was holing on. With the now loosened grip she answered with a negligible shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Miroku stood up and put his hand out to Sango to help her up. She saw the gesture out of the corner of her eye and refused to give him the pleasure. She stood up on her own and started to walk away from Miroku and the rest of the group. "Oh no you don't!" Miroku said as he took two strides towards her and grabbed her wrist pulling her back. She was turned around and she lost her balance, Miroku caught her in his arm. She was so close to him. She looked up into his eyes, holding her tight he bent down and kissed her on the lips. She instantly tried to struggle out of his arms but he held her tighter and pressed his lips tighter onto hers.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat reminding Miroku that there were others around him but at the moment he didn't much care. But because of all of Sango's reluctance to kiss him he released her. She stumbled a little in a hurried rush to back away from him. He felt a pain stab at his heart knowing that she didn't want to be near him.  
  
"Come on lets get going everyone." Kagome said. Sango thought of going off on her own again but remembering how Miroku wouldn't let her go before when she was just walking way she preferred not to go through that again. She slowly followed behind.  
  
  
  
Shippo came out of the bush behind her and jumped into her arms. Sango caught him. 'He's so warm and soft' Sango thought. "Sango I missed you, where were you?" the little cup inquired. She just pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek and thought 'Well at least one person missed me and is glad that I'm back'   
  
Please Review! If you have any question comments please let me know preferably in a review. 


	8. The Importance of A Name

Disclaimer: it saddens me however it is true I in no way own Inu Yasha  
  
The Importance of A Name  
  
Sango hadn't said a word since she returned to the group. But when no one was looking she placed her fingers on her lips remembering the warmth and the feelings that flooded her when Miroku's lips made contact with hers. Feelings were starting to stir deep inside her stomach, yet she would not admit to them.   
  
She was furious with all of them; they left her and started to go on with out her. It pained her to know that she was so easily forgotten. She knew that they hadn't even tried to find her or otherwise she would have been found sooner especially with Inu Yasha's sense of smell. 'The only reason they came across me was because that demon had a jewel shard' she dismally thought 'it is obvious that the jewel shards are more important than me; and to think I thought they considered me a friend'  
  
Out of nowhere a demon blocked the path of the group. The demon was insistent on fighting. Miroku yelled to Sango "Take Shippo and go hide!" she was about to protest her mouth opened and words were about to come out but Miroku cut her off "Now!"  
  
Sango took Shippo off to the side of the battle and stayed behind a tree. She was ready to go and help fight if need be with her giant boomerang all she needed was an open shot, a shot that she never got. The demon was weak, and easily destroyed. Inu Yasha did it quickly and painlessly with his sharp claws.  
  
After the battle they were on their way again. Sango fallowing behind was thinking 'Why did Miroku specifically tell me to take Shippo to a safe place? Its usually Kagome's job to take care of the little cub' she couldn't come up with a reason but the look that he gave her was a look that he didn't want her fighting that battle. 'I can handle myself' she thought thinking that he thought it was too dangerous for her. 'I have fought more powerful demons than that'  
  
Up in the front of Sango was Kagome with Shippo not far away from her, and up in front of that were Miroku and Inu Yasha. Miroku and Inu Yasha were talking "Inu Yasha I must speak with Lady Sango alone. Its really important and I have to do it soon" 'even if she doesn't speak to me she has to at least hear me out I have to just tell her... a lot of things to many to sort out.' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"Feh, sure" and with that Inu Yasha went to Kagome and took her and Shippo off somewhere away from Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango was deep in thought and didn't realize that Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippo left she just kept waking not even noticing that it was only she and Miroku. She was looking down at the ground as she walked. She noticed a black and purple robe in front of her and a bottom of a staff her head popped up realizing it was Miroku. She looked around for the others but they were nowhere to be found. She started to walk around the obstacle in front of her. But Miroku quickly sidestepped and was in front of her again.  
  
"First of all I want to tell you I'm glad your back. Next I want to correct a part of the conversation we had before you left. I don't hate you and I probably never will." 'Actually its quite the opposite of hate' he mentally thought to himself.   
  
Her gaze slowly traveled up off the floor up his robes until her eyes locked with his. She saw truth and honesty in them. And was willing to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. That conversation was one big blur everything was to fast for me to comprehend, and it was all at once I couldn't sort things out until it was to late and you were already gone. And when I woke up in the morning and you weren't there it was one of the worst feelings I ever felt. I wanted to look for you right then and there but Lady Kagome convinced me that you needed your time, time to your self. I didn't want to but I agreed. We were going to look for you today but before we got a chance to start Lady Kagome sensed a jewel shard." He looked into her eyes and saw the understanding. He was ready to test his limits on her and see just how far he could go with what he wanted to discuss. "Now, about the demon with the shard why were you about to let him kill you?"  
  
She spoke the first time since their last not-so-good conversation "he was going to save me"  
  
"Looked a lot like killing to me"   
  
She didn't want to speak with him any more. She wanted to leave and go find the others. And she started to do just that. But Miroku grabbed her wrist the one that she cut not so long ago. But it seemed long ago, at least for him it did. He remembered the talks that they had together, he remembered looking forward to them. He loved spending time with her even if they were talking about something as depressing as the loss of her brother, he didn't care just as long as he was close to her. But now he couldn't even get near her she always pulled away. She built a wall between them. He wanted to take it down but he knew that only she could do that. It stung at his heart knowing that one girl could break them apart so easily.   
  
A while passed and no words were said. But Miroku still held her wrist to stop her from leaving. She turned back to see why he wouldn't let go, and when she looked into his eyes she just melted. She wanted him to hold her like he used to on those late night under the stars even if he was only comforting her. She wanted it. It took a lot of strength not to go running into his arms. But she wouldn't let herself be hurt by him again it hurt to much, much worse than any battle wounds. He wounded her heart much worse than any bodily harm a demon did, when she saw him with her, her heart shattered. Then he explained everything and she started to glue the pieces back together. But that was short lived because before she could finish he had shattered it once again when he inadvertently agreed to hating her. On her run through the woods she cried so hard she promise herself she wouldn't let him hurt her again. But running into his arms right now seemed so right. She willed her body to obey, but it did not. She took a step towards him and he took a step towards her at exactly the same time. There was hardly any space between them, she looked into his eyes and moved closer bringing her lips on his. She wanted that warmth to rush trough her again, and it did. But when the kiss got more intimate and more heated Sango pulled back.  
  
"Damn it Sango!" Miroku was extremely upset. He thought that they were finally getting over past experiences; he thought that they were finally moving on together. When she pulled back he knew that she still did not trust him enough to let her feelings be open.  
  
Sango backed up even more at his open display of his displeasure of the abrupt ending to their kiss. She started to turn and walk away. "Oh no you don't. Not now, not ever again. I'm not going to let you walk away again." She just turned and looked in his eyes as if searching for something and at her facial expression Miroku presumed that she didn't find it.   
  
"Lord Monk why now do you decided to call me by a different name?" genuinely curious she patiently awaited his answer.  
  
He winced as he realized that she regressed back to calling him that nickname instead of his true name that she had used with him once. But just that once brought so much joy to his heart. He never knew how much having that taken away would cause him so much grief. "You mean just now when I called you Sango instead of Lady Sango" with a gentile nod of compliance he continued "I have my reasons."  
  
Not getting upset but remaining calm Sango inquired "and what may those reasons be?"  
  
"Sango, were you going to let that demon back there kill you? Not the one just recently the one where me and everyone found you."  
  
"Answer my question," she demanded.  
  
"I will when you answer my question."  
  
Taking a good long look into the depths of his eyes she turned her face away from him and answered, "He was going to save me... save me by taking my life. So that I would be happy; so that I would be with the people who love me."  
  
"Sango we all love you, you are our friend we will always love you. Now to answer you question. I did not use the 'Lady' infront of your name because I presumed that the answer to the question I just asked you was indeed your true answer. And being called a Lady in my book is a privilege, you lost that privilege when you became so pitiful, willing to take your own life, even worse having others do it for you."  
  
That one hit her hard and close to the heart. Her head snapped back to look at his face, the face of the man who dares to call Sango pitiful. In the most weakest of voices barley above a whisper on the wind Sango said "your right..." slowly trailing off at the end until her words were inaudible. With that she collapsed to her hands and knees and began to cry. She reflected on all that she was. She was a great demon exterminator feared by most demons, loved by family and friends, and above all she was happy. Now She is a pitiful excuse for a human being and she was even told that by one of her friends. Her family is gone, he friend value her les than that of a shard of the Shikon No Tama seeing as how they would rather chase after the shard then go find their friend. And no matter what she did or how hard she tried she was unable to be happy. Her life is one that is dismal, worthless, and depressing.  
  
Miroku looked down at her seeing how pitiful she looked seeing what she has done to herself and what she has become, he started to turn and walk away from her.  
  
"Don't leave me," Sango pleaded as she grasped the bottom of his robes.  
  
He squatted down to her level and said, "I will never leave you. And as for you, your one person who's never going to leave my side."  
  
Is my story good? I mean I'm not getting many reviews and does that mean that my story is not good that people are not reading it? You would tell me wouldn't you? So please let me know what you think, please review. 


	9. Just Like Old Times

Disclaimer: it saddens me, however it is true I in no way own Inu Yasha or the other characters related to that wonderful, fantastic show.  
  
Just Like Old Times  
  
Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango, and started to comfort her and tell her to "...dry your tears there is no reason to cry."  
  
"Yes there is, you were going to leave me..." she was interrupted   
  
"No, never."  
  
"Just like all the others you were going to leave me..." She continued on as if she did not her him, although they both know that she had. She had to explain there was a misinterpretation. And she learned from past experiences to correct errors as soon as possible. "...I would be left all alone I would have no one. Don't tell me 'no' you are one day going to leave me. If not now, then there is-"  
  
"Let's not talk about this now." Miroku pleaded with her he knew exactly what she was talking about, and he just didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
"I need to talk about this now, Miroku. We just can't keep avoiding this. There is a chance of dying in battle, or of you dying from the Kazaana in your hand." He winced he didn't ever want to envision dying before he go to get to know Sango on a more intimate level.  
  
"I know that, don't you think I know that?" Anger hinted in his voice but it was more along the lines of annoyance. He didn't like being pushed into a conversation. He was not ready for this. He paused a moment to think of what to say, he hesitantly started with, "I have never told you this partly because of that fact; I have never made advances to a long lasting relationship with you, no matter how much I wanted it." He let the words sink in and he looked into her eyes to see her reaction, but alas, he was unable to, it was too dark to see. They had been talking a long time and it just occurred to him now how late it was. "I kept you at a distance, if you haven't figured it out yet I groped you in order to do that. I didn't and still don't want to hurt you, I just want you, but I'll wait till the end of time just so I could have you. I will wait Sango, I will continue to wait, and not if but when this Kazaana is removed from my hand, and when Naraku is dead. I will have you you'll see. Then there will be nothing to get in between us. I'll keep my distance from you for now if that's what you want."  
  
Sango was speechless, she wanted very much to run into his arms and say I want you now and not later, but her mouth was not cooperating. She opened it and tried to speak but no words came out. And her chance to tell Miroku how she felt was gone. He was standing up and offering to help her up. She took him up on his offer and the walked together to go and find Kagome, Inu Yasha and Shippo.  
  
They found them a little ways away. They were all camped out and Kagome and Shippo were already asleep in the sleeping bag. Inu Yasha watched the two come to camp together the thought at first that Miroku was getting lucky but when he saw them he smelt no scents reminiscent of sex. Miroku had done what he told Inu Yasha he would do, which is that they would just talked.   
  
Miroku found a spot against a tree got comfortable and silently dosed of to sleep. Sango was not far from Kagome and she to fell asleep quickly. Inu Yasha just closed is eyes his senses alert to the sounds of the forest surrounding them.  
  
In the middle of the night Sango woke up. Everyone was already sleeping. She saw Miroku propped up against a tree. She silently made her way over to the spot where Miroku slept. He was sitting cross-legged; she went and sat in his lap. She sat long ways in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. At this newfound weight Miroku's eyes fluttered open to his surprise he saw a lovely lady sitting in his lap. He looked into her eyes and she smiled the most innocent of smiles and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him slightly down to her level and gave him a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and they both explored the depths of each other's mouths. Their kiss broke apart much to the dismay of both participants involved. Sango laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close he finally has her he won't let her go not now. Being so close to Sango only reminded his of the times they would talk together and how close they got, before he went and mucked things up. Even if it wasn't his fault he has messed up so many times he can't even keep track now. He pulled her closer to his body not wanting to let go. And they both drifted off in a blissful sleep.  
  
Please review. Let me know what you think, anything, please. Because when I get a review it compels me to write. I at least know that people are reading my story otherwise I have no idea. I don't even think I would mind a flame, something anything. Please, please review. 


	10. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my fictional story they are all from Inu Yasha.  
  
Good Morning  
  
Later the next morning Kagome woke up early and her mouth gaped open at the sight before her. She saw Miroku and Sango sleeping in each other's arms. She had know that they had become closer but she would have never imagined that it had gone this far this fast. She had hoped it had but she had no way of actually knowing.  
  
Kagome went silently over to Inu Yasha and slightly shook him. He started to stir, he didn't open his eyes but Kagome knew he was listening because his ears were moving all over the place to strain to listen to her as she spoke. She was speaking so soft that even with his heightened senses of hearing it was still hard to hear her. Kagome silenced him before he could wake the others. She told him that he, Shippo and her were going to go shard hunting and leave Sango and Miroku some alone time.  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes and almost fell over at the sight saw before him. Inu Yasha was trying very hard not to let himself burst out laughing. While Inu Yasha was doing that Kagome was searching through her bag for something to write with and some of paper that she had brought to do homework with. She wrote Sango and Miroku a note and placed it on the floor near them with a rock over it so as it would not blow away.   
  
Kagome had cleaned up all her stuff and was ready to leave. She picked up the still sleeping Shippo and was cradling him in her arms. Inu Yasha came and carried them both up and carried them off towards hopefully the next shards direction.  
  
After a while of traveling Kagome suddenly perked up and said "Inu Yasha, I sense a fragment over that a way."   
  
Inu Yasha made a quick turn in the direction that Kagome sensed the shard. That turn woke up Shippo. Inu Yasha placed Kagome and Shippo out of the way as the demon that has the shard came into view. He left them behind some trees and bushes a great distance away from the soon to be battlefield.  
  
Kagome yelled out from a distance, "the shard is in between his eyes"  
  
With that bit of information Inu Yasha would know where his strengths lay. Thinking that the demon only had brains and no bronze, Inu Yasha thought it best to use the windscar and destroy the weak, pathetic excuse for a demon.   
  
"So, you plan to use the windscar?" the demon calmly asked.  
  
"So, I gather you can read minds?" 'How the hell am I supposed to fight a demon that's gonna know my every move?' He thought to himself, 'all I can do is hold him off.'  
  
"That's right half-breed all your efforts are futile, you'll never win against me."  
  
"You know there is one thing I hate more than a demon that's arrogant, and that's a demon that's arrogant and has a big ego." With that last word, Inu Yasha jumped into midair and was going to slice the demon in half with his Tetsusaiga. But the demon being able to read minds sensed his moves before they occurred and he effortlessly made evasive maneuvers to avoid the blow.  
  
Kagome thought to herself on the sidelines 'this is getting us nowhere' and with out thinking any more, and reacting only on pure instinct she pulled out a bow and aimed it straight at the demons head. "Bull's-eye" the purifying arrow landed right between his eyes and the demon dissipated into dust leaving only the tainted jewel shard behind.  
  
Back at camp Miroku started to wake up suddenly aware of the extra weight. He then realized that it was Sango he smiled to himself tightened his grip around her waste and thought to him self, 'it wasn't all just a wonderful dream, and it was real.' His grip on her gradually loosened as he slowly faded off to sleep.  
  
The sun was shining brightly, the sun reached a point where the tree above them was no longer protecting them from the sun. It was so bright and warm also directly in Sango's closed eyes that it instantly woke her up. As soon as Sango's eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that she was in Miroku's lap. Sitting there for a moment deciding what to do she realized that she loved being there in his arms the warmth from his body so inviting.  
  
She slowly pried Miroku's arms off of her and she silently slipped away as not to wake him up. She looked at Miroku sleeping there, "he looks so peaceful," she whispered to herself. She slowly crept up to him and gently pressed her lips against his.   
  
Sango sat by Miroku and just watched him sleep, when he started to wake up she turned her head quickly as a light blush rose to her cheeks, even though she knew that he didn't see her staring.  
  
They were both awake and an awkward silence encircled them both. To break the silence Miroku posed a question "where is Kagome and the others?"  
  
Sango quickly turned her head looking all around the campsite. She hadn't even realized before she was to captivated by the attraction she feels for Miroku. "What's that?" asked Sango pointing to a rock with a white paper under it.  
  
Miroku went over and stated the obvious "it's a note. It says:  
  
Dear Sango and Miroku,  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha, Shippo and I all went early morning shard hunting. The two of   
  
you were sound asleep, we would have awaken you, but you both looked so   
  
peaceful. And Inu Yasha and I felt that we will all need to be rested for the up   
  
coming battle with Naraku. We will meet up with you sooner or later, whenever   
  
you are ready. You know where to look for us, see you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha & Shippo  
  
When Miroku finished reading Sango looked away, thinking of spending the rest of her life with Miroku.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku looked over at Sango to see her reaction to the thought of spending time with him. But to his dismay her head was turned away and he was unable to see what her expressions were.  
  
Meanwhile Inu Yasha went over to the shard and picked it up and brought it over to Kagome for her to purify.  
  
She took the shard and once it was untainted she put it in a safe place with the other shards until they could be fused.  
  
"How about some breakfast" Sango asked Miroku back at the campsite.  
  
"Sounds great, how soon till we eat?" he calmly said in a way that an annoying husband would ask a wife.  
  
"About twenty minutes, the water has to boil and then I can cook the noodles that Kagome left for us"  
  
Breakfast was ready shortly and they sat down and ate together. Sango started some simple chitchat when she just about finished her noodles. "So, Miroku did you sleep well?"  
  
"Umm huh..." he said through slurping up noodles as he too finished his food, "though I did have the strangest dream..."  
  
Playing dumb Sango asked in their mock conversation, "bout what?"  
  
"I had found the girl of my dreams and was sleeping with her in my arms" with that said Sango got up and lunged over at Miroku wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him all over his face. When she was finished he pushed her back a little looked her in the face and playfully said "Lady Sango, what will the girl of my dreams say if she saw you kissing me like that?" he started laughing at her and she playfully punched him in the shoulder  
  
Sorry for the wait for the update. I had planned on writing a lot more of stuff happening in this chapter but I don't have the time right. Sorry I had a lot to do at school applications for colleges I'm very tied down with school and it's upsetting me that I cant dedicate enough time to finishing this story. Special apogees to melly, and the rest of my readers who waited for so long for this update. I am truly sorry. 


End file.
